Practice Really Does Make Perfect
by BTRAndAllThatJazz
Summary: *I know I already posted this, but it never showed up on the archive. SO- Logan's purest intentions were just to get some extra help with his hockey playing. What happens when things on the ice get a little heated. Rated M*


Hello all fans of BTR! I hope you like this :D - Thank you to EVERYONEEE who reviews, it's makes my heart happy to know people like what I write. PS I'm thinking of making a full length story soon, I'd LOVE to hear suggestions and any sort of commentary.

Without any further a do- Practice makes perfect-

"Come on Logan, FOCUS!" Kendall practically screamed at his brunette friend.  
"Kendall, I Can't get it, it's just too hard." "You would, if you would just FOCUS!"  
Logan let out a frustrated grunt, damning the day he ever asked Kendall Knight to help him with his shooting and passing for the hockey team. Kendall was great, in fact Logan's best friend, he loved so many things about his blonde buddy, everything that is except for when he tried to give Logan advise about anything regarding sports. When it came to sports Kendall was crazy, and Logan... not so much. Logan only really joined the team because of Carlos, James, and Kendall. He'd much rather have his nose in a book, NOT blocked by some metal mask. But then again he was glad he was at least spending time with Kendall, even if he was going insane when Logan missed almost every shot. Logan was not all that good at hockey to begin with, which is why he and Kendall were practicing in the first place, but with Kendall there, he was just about one hundred percent worse. He was incredibly distracted, by those emerald eyes, distracted by the blonde hair showing trough his helmet matted down with beads of sweat, distracted by the body covered in a uniform and padding, distracted by thoughts, inappropriately dirty thoughts.

Ever since Logan could remember, he, Kendall, Carlos, and James had been best friends. They would literally do everything together. The four boys were more than friends, more than best friends; they were brothers. Between the four, there was no story untold, no fight unforgiven, and most importantly no secrets unknown. That is except one from Logan. For years, Logan had been openly out to his friends and family about being gay. At no point did they never accept Logan, they all loved him no matter what. His sexual preferences were never an issue for anyone. However, since the beginning of the summer before sophomore year of high school, Logan began to feel... a certain something. He didn't know what it was, but he had a feeling. He would always get these butterflies in his tummy whenever he would see Kendall. Every time they would accidentally brush knees, or bump arms, or have any sort of more than necessary physical contact, Logan would feel almost helpless. He would always brush it off as nothing. No matter how much Logan loved James and Carlos, in his mind he always tended to have the strongest bond and most powerful friendship with Kendall. He loved each of his friends for some different reasons, Carlos for his innocent happiness for life, and dare devil attitude, James for his great eye for fashion, who helped Logan not look like a total dork for high school (Logan would have to repay James for that someday) But no matter how he weighed it all out, Kendall always seemed to come out on top, with his humor, down to earth ways of life, the amazing advice he never seemed to run out of, and most of all, his willingness to always listen, and his ability to always seem to understand and have a hold on every situation.

But that one summer. Logan knew, he knew there was something more. He knew that his feelings for Kendall were not just feelings of having a best friend. Logan was in love, in love with Kenall. He would spend almost everyday trying to forget about how he felt, and try to move on. He knew Kenall was straight, and would not go out with him or return the love. He knew he would have to stop feeling such strong emotions, but he seriously couldn't stop it. He coulden't help that he felt this way. He didn't chose to fall in love with his best friend, he didn't chose to make every situation with him one that made his heart flutter, and he most certainly did not choose to wake up night after night in a puddle of his own seed, after having wildly erotic dreams about sexual fantasies played out between himself and his blonde partner.

The boys were now all in their junior year of high school, and it has been two years since Logan realized his true feelings for Kendall. All four friends have been on the same hockey team since 6th grade, and no surprise, Logan had always been the least skilled when it came to the dreaded sport. This year though, they were finally upper class-men, and it was the start of the new season, meaning they all had to do really well, and improve their weak areas from years prior. It was no secret to anyone, especially Logan, that he needed some...extra help. So he decided to ask Kendall, the co captain of the team, and probably the only one who would not make fun of him. They are now currently alone on the ice rink, after hours of practice to work on Logan's much lacked skills in hockey.

"Logan, I feel like you're not even trying man, what's going on?"  
"Nothing Kendall, I'm just really tired, and have no energy left. I feel like my feet are going to detach from my ankles."  
"Wanna call it a night, and head home?" Kendall let out a tone that showed sympathy, but an undertone of disappointment. Logan sensed this and told Kendall that they should just practice a little more, so he could at least master faking a pass. After another hour, but what seemed like five to Logan, he was finally able to fake every pass, and even make about eighty percent of his shots. Kendall was really proud of how hard Logan worked, and how persistent he was.

"Hey, Logie, I'm so proud of you! You've really improved!" Logan smiled shyly to himself, and blushed to the ground. "Re- You really think so?" "Yeah! You did an amazing job!"

Just as Logan and Kendall were going to get off the ice, and head off to the locker room, Logan trips over some chipped ice in the middle of the rink, and falls right onto his back. As he falls to the ground, all the air in his lungs is knocked out. Kendall quickly skated over to where Logan is, and bends down onto his knees, so he is face to face with Logan. "Shit, Logan- Are you okay?" Kendall asked frantically

Logan coughed, and gasped for air. He took a few moments to reply. "I'm good, just need to catch my breath."

After a bit more time passed, Logan's breathing finally returned to its normal pace. The blond's wide green eyes leaked with concern and passion, as they stared into the large chocolate orbs of Logan. Before he knew what was happening, Kendall's lips began to collide with Logan's. If he wasn't seeing stars from the fall he just had... he sure as hell was seeing them now. Everything Logan had dreamt of for years was finally crashing down from heaven as a pair of sweet, soft lips. Attached to those lips was the rest of a boy he'd been in love with for so long. The kiss was perfect, everything Logan could have ever imagined. It was soft, and slow, and warm. It had the perfect feeling of overdue love to it, with an undeniable undertone of pure lust hidden within it's perfection. Their lips parted, and they looked into each others eyes.

"You have NO idea how long I've wanted to do with with you."  
Kendall's words hit Logan like a train, made of steel, going 200 miles an hour, downhill, with no breaks. Almost an inaudible whisper erupted from his mouth.. "You too?"  
he murmured practically to himself. "What was that Logie?"  
"Nn-nnothing, I just can't believe you feel the same way about me. I've wanted to do that to you for so, so long." With that, Kendall took the opportunity to kiss Logan again, this time with more power, more force, more want. Their kiss quickly turned into more, as they began to caress each other, and begin a heavy make out session on the ice. The bitter coldness felt fantastic contrasting against the literal heat forming between the boys. Their tongues began exploring, and colliding, and sloshing against the others. Kendall let his hands explore the territory he's wanted to for so long. He removes Logan's jersey, armor, and under tank top. Goosebumps spread over his entire body, as his bare back hits the ice. Kendall's warm hands feel fantastically amazing against his stomach. Kendall trails down little pecks on his neck, and lets his tongue glide down his collarbone and chest. He arrives to Logan's already hard nipples (because of how cold he was) and puts it into his mouth, playing with, sucking and licking it. As he takes the other into his fingers. Logan moans at the contact. He can feel himself getting extremely hard under Kendall's touch. Kendall suddenly stops everything, and looks directly at a very confused brunette.  
"W-Why'd ya stop?"  
he asked nervously. "I thought maybe we could take this off the ice, wouldn't want you to get sick now!" There was the Kendall Logan always knew, the one that was always looking out for his friends, making sure they were always okay. At those words, Logan could only chuckle. He gave his famous lop sided smirk and nodded at Kendall's suggestion. They both quickly got up onto their feet and skated over to the exit of the ice rink, thew off their skates and put in their sneakers. They literally ran out of the door entry, and made a mad dash for Kendall's car. Their bags were carelessly chucked into the trunk, and Kendall sped home, back to 2J. The car ride to the apartment was filled with unspoken want, and lust, mixed with a heavy dosage of awkward new feelings. As the car came to a red light, Kendall took the opportunity to get a good look over at a trembling Logan. "You know Logie, when we finally get home, I'm going to fuck you senseless, to make up for all the lost time we've missed." Kendall smiled at his own words, loving how they sounded out loud, actually being said to Logan, not jut in his mind. Logan blushed, being slightly taken off guard from what Kendall was saying to him. "You really have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that to me, you get me so hot!" Logan admitted.

They finally made it back to the Palm Woods, and quickly made their way to 2J. Logan took out his keys and unlocked the door. It was pretty late at night, and everyone was asleep already. Both boys tried to be as quiet as possible to make sure no one would wake up, and more importantly interrupt them. Their feet gracefully swept across the floor of their living room and kitchen, and arrived at the doorway to their room. With one very smooth swoop, Logan was being brought onto Kendall's bed, while in the middle being captivated in a heavy, sloppy, wet kiss. Logan was now completely lied down fully on the bed, under all of Kendall's weight being hotly pressed against his body. Kendall's warm tongue made its way into Logan's needy mouth, exploring everywhere he could reach, earning delicious moans from Logan. Kendall decided to take full advantage of his weight distributed onto the brunette, he used his arms to support his lower body as he ground his hips into Logan's erection. "Uhhh Fuck, Kenall, that feels amazing!" Logan cried out. Kendall smiled to himself, it was a rarity to have Logan curse, knowing he made that happen was like a little personal accomplishment for him. "Mhhh, you're so hot when you curse for me, you sound so nice and dirty!" Kendall exclaimed behind reddened kiss swollen lips. He brought his mouth to Logan's neck, making that the new center of attention. Leaving purple love marks all over. for everyone to know tat the brunette babe was all his. Soon enough Jerseys, tank tops and pants were being tossed wildly across the room, and onto the floor. Kendall continued to tease Logan, and continued to rub their hips together. The doe eyed boy was beginning to grow very impatient, and decided to move things along. He took his hand, and wrapped them around Kendall's strong arms. He used his weight, and flipped both of them over, putting himself on top. "Someone's a little eager I see." Kendall laughed to Logan. "Well if we kept going at your pace, we'd be here all damn week!" Logan joked back. The blonde took in Logan's words, and moaned to himself. "You know babe, I wouldn't mind straddling you for a week." Kendall announced and licked his lips. "We'll have to save that for another time, cause tonight the only thing you're doing Knight, is fucking me!" And with that he kissed his lips and began trailing his tongue down Kendall's cheeks, chin, neck and landed continued a long trail all the way down his abdomen. Logan began to fiddle with the hem of Kendall's boxer shorts, and started to tease him a bit, to get him riled up. As Logan ran his palm over the fabric pooling with pre-cum, Kendall bucked his hips into Logan's touch, to have any sort of friction hit his throbbing cock. Kendall way lying on the mattress, and lifted his hips us, rubbing his erection into the brunettes more than willing hand. Logan laughed to himself, to see Kendall so eager. "Kenny, at least let me take these off first, then we can have some real fun." "Oh God, please!" Kendall let out a sigh of relief. Logan began to remove Kendall's boxers, and he slowly slid them down his long, muscular legs. He took his hand, and began to pump on the frighteningly large length, presented in front of him. Kendall let out moans of upmost pleasure as Logan's hand quickened over the pulsating member. His thumb ran over the head slightly, while is palm remained working on the length. Logan soon enough brought his face down into Kendall's southern region, and allowed his mouth to take in as much as possible. His warm, wet tongue created an amazing sensation over all of Kendall's most sensitive areas. He was now deep throating his blond band mate, and took him in fully. Kendall swayed his hips back and forth, practically having Logan mouth fuck him. "Mhhhm feels sooo good Logie, your mouth feels so good!" Kendall arched his back, and tilted his head back in pleasure. His toes began to curl, and his stomach began to boil over into a familiar sensation. Logan noticed the blond's hitched breaths and his white knuckles holding onto the bed sheets for dear life. He removed his warm mouth from the boy beneath him, earning a harsh cry. Logan began to kiss and nip at the skin on Kendall's thighs, and up to his tummy, and made his way up to his neck, until he got to Kendall's earlobe and put it between his lips, and slightly bit it, making Kendall whimper in lust. As Logan tortured Kendall with his skilled mouth, he huskily whispered into his ear "I want you to make love to me Kendall Knight, right now!" A completely out of character blush appeared on the emerald eyed boy's face. Kendall was honestly shocked at the behavior Logan had, he had such a new confidence, and strut to him, and he liked it...a lot. "Lay down on your stomach for my baby, so we can get you ready." Logan did as he was told, and lied down on Kendall's soft blue sheets. Kendall straddled Logan's back side, with each leg hung around an opposite side. His lips made hot contact with the nape of Logan's neck and he kissed all the way down his withering body. Logan took in a quick and heavy gasp. He let out a small shiver, and turned to Kendall. "I-II have lube in my nightstand!" he exclaimed. Kendall quirked an eyebrow. Already knowing the answer, but just wanting to hear Logan say it, he asked oh-so calmly, "And what exactly do you use that for Logie bear?" Logan's face blushed a cherry red and he took in a slow, time stalling breath before answering the question of the curious boy. He knew Kendall just wanted to hear him talk dirty, so he decided to at least make it good. "Well... I use it when I think about you, fucking me, hard, really hard. I use it when I'm so fucking horny in my bed, fingering myself, wishing it was your long hard cock being slammed into me!" Kendall let out the most beautiful sound, as he made pleasurable moans from hearing Logan talk like that. He went over to Logan's wooden nightstand, and went through the top drawer. There under a pile of socks and pencils, and papers was a half empty bottle of strawberry scented lube. The blond squirted a generous amount into his hand, and on his fingers. He got back over to his impatiently waiting lover, watching his squirm and wiggle his hips around on the bed, getting friction to his erection through the sheets below him. "Patience Logie, don't worry, soon enough you won't have to please yourself, I'll do all of that for you, now lay back down baby." Kendall knelt down beside Logan on the opposite side of his bed, and slowly brought his hand down to Logan's entrance. After teasing a bit, Kendall slid in one of his fingers, slowly moving it in and out of the shaking boy. A sharp mix between a moan, and painful cry escaped Logan's mouth. Kendall kissed Logan's neck, to ease the pain of being intruded. "Baby it's gonna be okay, it'll feel good soon I promise." To that, Logan nodded his head, and relaxed underneath Kendall. The blonde babe began to move his finger in and out, slowly at first to insure comfort for the nervous boy. He began to pick up his pace, and Logan's moans started to sound more pleasure filled. Kendall then took another finger, and put it inside of Logan as well. The brunette at this point was moving himself, and swaying his hips into Kendall's hand, not seeming to get enough of the new feeling. "God, Kendall! I need more, I need to feel you in me! Uuh fuck I need your cock NOW!" Logan panted out with closed eyes. Kendall waited no time to give Logan what he wanted oh so badly. Before he could blink Kendall was on top of him once again, straddling him, with his extremely hard cock pressed up against his entrance. Kendall began to push himself into Logan, and ceased when he was fully in. "Logie, let me know when your ready!" Logan had a smirk on his face "Kendall I've been ready for years, PLEASE just fuck me already!" At that, Kendall laughed, and began to thrust into his doe eyed lover. after a few minutes of slow paced thrusting, Kendall speeded up, and began pounding hardly into Logan, both of them moaning, panting, cursing and dripping sweat. Obscenities were spilling out of their mouths, and the lust overtook them, "MMMhm FUCK, Kendall HARDER, oh please!" Muffled moans piled their way out of Kendall's trembling mouth. "Logie, I'll do whatever you ask me to, you feel amazing!" After God knows how long of mindless fucking, both boys grew the sense of sexual amazement wash over their lower stomachs. "K-KKkendall, I'm so close, you're gonna make me cum!" "Cum for me baby, I wanna see toy fall apart underneath me!" With those words, and the fact that he was being screwed by his secret love of 2 years, Logan lost it, spilling himself all over his and Kendall's stomach. Seconds after, Kendall fell on top of Logan, with his head buried into his toned chest, as he let himself go inside of Logan. He pulled out slowly, and rolled over to the opposite side of Logan. After a couple moments to panting, Logan and Kendall started to breath normally again, as their hearts calmed down to a normal heart rate. Kendall eventually turned himself to face Logan and whispered into his ear "Did you really mean what you said before, back at the rink? About wanting me for so long?" Kendall asked almost shyly. A blush made its way to Logan's face. He smiled widely, "Of corse I meant it, I've had the biggest crush on you... it all happened about two summers ago." Logan confessed. Kendall's face transformed into an overall shocked expression "REALLY? Logie, me too. I think I've honestly been in love with you ever since the end of freshman year!" Kendall was completely giddy at this point. Both Kendall and Logan were blushing, and smiling at one another. "Too bad we didn't know this before, we could have done a lot in two years." Logan half joked. A sigh left Kendall's lips, "Yeahh, but Logie, think about it. Now we have all this time to make up for the years we missed!" Kendall said with a wink. Logan then turned his face to he was directly looking into Kendall's eyes. He kissed him on the lips softly, and lovingly. "I love you so, so much Kendall Knight." "I love you too, Logan Mitchell." After another sweet smooch, Kendall finally said "Would you do me a favor Logie?" "Of corse" Kendall smiled and paused, "Would you be my boyfriend?" Logan took in a deep breath, "You didn't even need to ask, yes, a thousand times yes! I'd love to." Logan and Kendall shared one more kiss, before cuddling with each other on Kendall's now very messy bed, and drifted off into a land of sleep, where what they used to dream of was now a beautiful, and promising reality for them both.

So yeahhhh really hoped you liked it 3 R&R It makes me happy! 


End file.
